Home
by LabontesGirl43
Summary: One Shot. The first time he noticed her, really noticed her he couldn't figure out why he was drawn to the best friend of his little brother. The first time she noticed him... *really* noticed him, she knew she couldn't ignore what she was feeling.


A/N: This was for the Song Fic Challenge with character prompts presented by ZazzyZannabil. One shot. Please let me know know what you think :)

The song referenced is Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.

All characters are owned by JKR !

* * *

_Alabama, Arkansas, / I do love my Ma and Pa / Not the way that I do love you / Well, holy moly me oh my / You're the apple of my eye / Girl, I've never loved one like you_

The Quidditch world cup was when he first saw her. _Really_ saw her. The way her cheeks flushed as she trudged up the hill in the early morning towards the port key. Her hair blowing loose strands into her face as she angrily brushed them out of her eyes, eyes that were a rich mahogany brown. He watched as his little brother laughed with Harry Potter, ignoring the subtle shiver of her shoulders as the morning air got underneath her gray wool coat. She was quiet, her two best friends busy chatting about the Quidditch statistics and debating on who the best player was this season. When she felt his eyes on her she instinctively looked up and met his gaze. They said nothing for a moment before he smiled and broke the silence.

"Hi."

It was simple, quick, but Hermione found herself blushing slightly at the acknowledgement. She had rarely spoken to the twins before let alone been addressed by one. Her brows pulled together a fraction as she wondered if it was George or Fred she was still staring at.

"Hi…" She finally replied, nervously tucking a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear. "Fred." She guessed. He smiled wider at her while wondering what it suddenly was about the best friend of his little brother that suddenly piqued his interest.

"Everyone reach in!" Arthur Weasley yelled to everyone as the port key began to glow. Within seconds a dozen hands scrambled to touch some part of the dirty boot. He made a conscious effort to let his hand brush against hers and was rewarded with a small gasp meant only for his ears.

_Man, oh, man, you're my best friend / I scream it to the nothingness / There ain't nothing that I need_

* * *

_Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie / Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ / Ain't nothing please me more than you_

It was just about a year later when she first saw him. _Really_ saw him. They all sat in Grimmauld place waiting anxiously for Harry to arrive. The twins had kept to themselves for the first week they all stayed at the house. Busy concocting and perfecting different trinkets and potions in their room. She was thirsty and crept to the kitchen and saw him leaning against the counter enjoying an apple. He saw her and winked causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Fred." She said matter of factly as she started to again walk by him and get a glass from the cupboard. He nodded in acknowledgement while continuing to eat his apple. The crisp crunch of teeth slicing through the apple skin seemed the fill the otherwise silent room as he watched her. As she turned to walk by him again towards the fridge he jumped in front of her causing her to stop abruptly a mere inch away from crashing into his chest. Her lips were tight as she frowned. "Yes?"

"Hello Hermione." She raised an eye brow at him before smirking.

"Is this how it is? Every year you'll add another word to your greeting and nothing more?" standing so close she couldn't help but notice that the freckles that lightly coated his cheeks weren't quite as many as his twin, or any of his other brothers. When he smirked at her, it was always the left side of his mouth that twisted the highest, and she couldn't help feel the heat that rolled off his chest causing her to cough in embarrassment as she attempted to look over his shoulder towards the fridge once more.

He didn't say a word as he locked eyes with her once again. He wanted to tell her she was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before. He wanted to tell her that when she walked into the room he had to remind himself to breathe, that he wanted nothing more than to make her laugh every day for the rest of his life. He wanted her to notice him. Not just as Ron's older brother… not just as _one of the twins_…but him. Fred.

"If you really don't mind… I was rather thirsty before, hence my trip to the kitchen." She made another move to squeeze past him and his hand briefly caught her waist as he helped her by. A small current, the beginnings of a question and confusion coursed along her skin where his fingers had touched seconds before. The contact was momentary but the effect was suddenly very permanent. Before she had time to think about what had just happened he was walking back out through the door, one hand in his pocket, the other still firmly on the apple as another loud crunch echoed in the room.

Hermione placed her own hand where his had been, wishing she knew what had just happened between them…and wishing even more that it would happen again.

_Home, let me come home / Home is wherever I'm with you_

* * *

She sat on the stairs, wiping hastily at the tears that streamed down her face muttering to herself to get a grip. It wasn't as if this were the first time she had caught Ron and Lavender snogging in a stairwell. It wasn't as if this were the first time she had to remind herself that he only saw them as friends…he had never treated her as if she were any different than Harry…had never acknowledged that she might be anything besides the same nerdy know-it-all they rescued from the troll during their first year. She leaned her head against the cold stones of the wall and flicked her wand lazily as she practiced some of the basic charms from their first few years at Hogwarts, cursing Ron and Lavender and their incessant need to broadcast their relationship everywhere at all hours of the day.

She didn't hear his footsteps approaching until he turned the corner and faced her. She had her wand pointed at him, a hex on her lips ready to fire when she realized the red headed boy in front of her was not Ron. He took a moment to take in her puffy red eyes and she laughed.

"Hi Fred. As you can obviously tell I'm not having the greatest day." She used her sleeve to wipe at her eyes once more but only started to cry harder at the embarrassment of being caught as she was.

"What did he do?" his voice was deeper than she remembered, his tone not as light and carefree as she'd grown accustom to. He sounded protective, he sounded concerned, and he sounded angry. Pulling her sleeves away from her face she looked up his face and suddenly felt calmer than she had in hours.

"Nothing." She said honestly. "He's just… Ron being Ron. I really…I'm just a silly girl sometimes. I mean… Lavender is his…" she choked on the word as she tried to spit it out. Fred sighed and sat down next to her. Gingerly, he took one of her hands into his and held her tight. Tiny sparks of electricity shot through their fingers but she was too emotionally spent to notice. Fred rubbed the pad of his thumb along her knuckles as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry my brothers a git." He whispered into her hair, wanting nothing more than to kiss the top of her head and fully take her into his arms. "One day he'll realize what a treasure you are and when he does… well, you deserve nothing but the best Hermione." He heard her sigh and worried for a moment that she would start to cry again.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she closed her eyes and let the rhythm of his chest rising and falling with his breath calm and soothe her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not that you're ever rude to anyone really, but…I've known you and your family for years and while you seem to pull pranks on everyone…you've never done that to me. You've always just…been nice." He squeezed her hand before switching to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"I just…never wanted to be the reason you weren't happy. Seeing your smile and hearing your laughter, it makes my stomach flip over and selfishly – I never want that feeling to end." Hermione let his answer sink in, afraid to take his admission for anything other than face value as he held her tighter.

"Thank you Fred."

"You know… you're the only one that can easily tell us apart…except mum of course." Hermione chuckled as she lifted her head and turned to face him. "How do you do it?"

"I'm not sure." She shrugged, a playful smile on her lips. "I just…feel it." He smirked back at her and she felt herself blush. Fred carefully took Hermione's hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"I feel it too."

_I'll follow you into the park, / Through the jungle, through the dark / Girl, I've never loved one like you_

* * *

It was the night of Ginny's 16th birthday party when they realized they might love each other. _Really_ love each other. Hermione found herself in front of the mirror checking her hair over once more as she smoothed the waves into a side pony that cascaded down just half way down her arm. Her dress was simple, a navy blue halter top accented with black lace under the bodice. She pinched at her cheeks, hoping to gain a bit of color when a quiet knock on the door brought her attention away from herself. She quickly scanned the room for the necklace she had planned on wearing.

"Come in!" the smallest of the red-headed family poked her head through and smiled when she saw the room was empty aside from Hermione. "Ginny! You look beauitful."

"Oh, thank you...It's an older dress that mum...well...it fits right?" she smiled and Hermione envied the delicate pink blush the younger girl achieved naturally. "Ron and Harry keep asking about you. They don't seem to understand that it takes a little more time when you actually try to look good for something." Her eyes widened in shock as she clasped a hand over her mouth. "Not that you have to _try_ to look anything but beautiful! I didn't mean it like that!" she hurriedly corrected herself. Hermione laughed and waved her off.

"Don't worry about it Ginny, no offense taken. But you're right, if they put an ounce into their appearances instead of assuming they looked perfect all the time... perhaps they would have been able to find dates for tonight." Hermiones throat tightened as she thought wistfully again how Ron had failed to pick up on every hint she dropped to ask her to officially come to the party as his date instead of just another Weasley guest. Ginny sighed longingly as she walked over to the window the glance down at the giant party tent the men of the family were currently struggling to set up.

"I know what you mean... I thought...well It doesn't matter does it."

"He does care about you...you know that right? He just, doesn't know how to care about you and keep you safe at the same time." Ginny shook her head before letting her smiling mask fall back into place.

"Right, well, no use moping around about love lost... tonight is supposed to be a party! I'll go let the boys know that you're almost ready?" Hermione nodded as Ginny quietly left the room. She resumed picking up the pearl necklace her mother had given her when another, softer knock echoed in the room.

"You don't have to knock every time Ginny, this is your room afterall." The door opened wide and she caught a glimpse of red hair in the mirror. She spun in her seat, the breath leaving her lungs as she took in the tall man standing in front of her. He wore his best robes and his normal wild hair was tamed and styled just a bit. In his hands he held a single flower - a yellow tulip - and began to walk towards the stunned witch.

"Hermione... you look...incredible." he smirked and handed her the tulip.

"Thank you Fred. You look -" _Amazing? Handsome? Devilishly sexy..._ "Great." she finished, exhauling the breath she forgot she'd been holding. They stared at each other for a minute, both taking in the others appearance, both too shy to say anything more.

"Well... I just...wanted to give you that, and, I ... I'll see you downstairs." he mummbled quickly before running his hand through his hair and rushing out the door. Hermiones shoulders slumped in disappointment as the door shut behind her and his footsteps faded off.

_Laugh until we think we'll die, / Barefoot on a summer night / Never could be sweeter than with you / And in the streets you run afree, / Like it's only you and me, / Geez, you're something to see._

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but feel eyes on the back of her neck the entire evening. The party was a hit, dozens of red-headed Weasleys roamed the party tent, paying their respects to the birthday girl as she stood in the center looking slightly awkward and shy from the attention. Ron and Harry stood in a far off corner whispering quickly to each other, a serious expression on their faces. No doubt they were discussing the Horocrux again. Glancing at Ginny her heart broke at the look of longing on her face as she followed the young girls gaze to Harry again.

She herself stayed at the dinner table next to Mrs. Weasley as she chattered about the day Ginny was born, her third drink in hand. When Hermione glanced over her shoulder for the fourth time trying to find the source of her feeling of being watched, she finally rested on the face of Fred Weasley as he danced in the middle of the tent, a small girl - a cousin most likely - dancing on his feet laughing with her head thrown back as he spun her this way and that. He grinned as he caught her eye and motioned with his chin for her to join him. She blushed and glanced back over at Ron, who was suddenly no where to be found. She sighed deeply before peeking back over at Fred.

He picked the small girl up and hoisted her on his hip while another child clung to his leg desperately begging to be next. She laughed as he half heartedly tried to shake the children off, only encouraging more to rush over to him until he was swarmed - trapped under a pile of small limbs and firey hair.

Excusing herself from the table Hermione walked over to the group of children, her hands on her hips.

"Now really, is this any way for young witches and wizards to act at a party?"

"Yes!" they all nearly shouted back at her.

"I think I hear mum saying they're serving Ginny's cake!" Fred interjected causing the small herd to gasp and immediately release their hold. As they scattered and ran towards the giant billowing cake sitting on a small table next to Ginny.

Fred stood up, laughing while he brushed the dirt from his pants.

"That's what happens when you're the favorite cousin." he commented.

"You're their favorite?"

"Well, George and I... but they can never tell us apart." he smirked.

"That's silly, I've never had any problems telling the two of you apart." his eyes burned into hers causing her to blush.

"I know."

_Home, let me come home, / Home is wherever I'm with you_

* * *

He took a step towards her and she held her breath. Very aware of the crowded room in which they stood, and yet also very aware that she didn't care who saw them. As he reached his hand out to hers she caught the look of excitement, and nerves as they fluttered across his face. When his fingers brushed against hers the same spark, the familiary electricity shot through them and for this time neither chose to ignore what it meant. A small smile crept onto his face as he took another step towards her, his hand now firmly in her own.

"LIARS!" a small voice yelled from across the room. They both turned in time to see the small mass of angry children running towards them, forks in hand.

"Come on!" still holding her hand he pulled her behind him, weaving through young and old relatives alike. Hermione was drunk on the excitement. The thrill of the situation, the pounding of her heart and the butterflies in her stomach as she gripped Fred's hand tighter. When the cold air hit her face she knew he had brought them outside and away from the party. The quiet sound of bullfrogs croaking and splashing in the water brought her back to the moment and she gasped at the beauty around her. She had never been to the Weasley pond at night time before and vowed that she would never again miss another opportunity. Hundreds of lightning bugs floated in the sky, their twinkling lights creating a romantic ambiance while the songs of the water animals created a perfect melody for the mood she was in.

"Hermione..." Fred started as he ran his thumb along her knuckles until she looked at him. Her heart swelled with unspoken emotion for this man. "You're so beautiful." she blushed, and when he rested his free hand on her cheek she leaned into it, letting the warmth spread through her.

Tenatively, shyly...Fred leaned in and kissed her softly. his lips were warm against hers, soft, molded to fit perfectly as a thousand bolts of lightning shot straight out from her heart touching all the limbs of her body. She kissed him back and his smile against her lips. It was a perfect kiss and both knew in this moment - things would never be the same between them.

Regretfully he broke the kiss and pulled back enough to press his forehead to her own, keeping his eyes locked onto hers.

"I think I love you." he whispered. "I think i've always loved you."

_Home, let me come home, / Home is wherever I'm with you_

_"_Fred -" she was abruptly cut off as he pressed his lips to hers again, pulling her body against him. He was hard and soft at the same time, his thin frame sculpted from years of playing Quidditch. She sighed into him, her body melting as he kissed her with a passion she had never known.

"Oy! 'Moine...you out here? We have to talk!" she heard Ron bellowing from just outisde the tent. Fred growled and pulled away from her slowly, giving her one more quick peck.

"She's out here with me." he called back. "Promise me we'll meet back here." he whispered to the stunned girl.

"I promise." she whispered back quickly while the crunch of boots on grass caught up to them moments later. Ron looked from his brother to his best friend and raised an eye brow in confusion. Hermione looked at her feet, her lips still throbbing from the kiss.

"Harry has news. We need to go." As he began to walk away, Hermione trudging sadly behind him she risked a look over her shoulder to see Fred blowing her a kiss. A kiss that held a promise that he would wait for her.

* * *

She stood at the edge of the pond, tears in her eyes as she looked over the calm surface. No frogs croaked tonight, no lightning bugs filled the sky, no fire filled her heart. It had been two months since Fred's death during the battle at Hogwarts and it was the first time she had been able to walk down to this spot.

She ran her thumb over her knuckles, trying to remember the exact feel of when it had been his hand. The yellow tulip in her hand created a small distraction from the pain she felt as she remembered the first day she realized she might love this man.

"Fred... I think i've always loved you too." she whispered, the tears now freely falling down her face as she hugged herself tightly to keep from collapsing. A breeze rolled in, the warm air swirling around the heartbroken girl until she felt her cheek grow warm, and a familiar shock course through her skin. It was a promise that he would always love her too. She smiled and carefully brought the flower up to her lips, kissing it before setting it on the ground. On their spot hoping that somehow...somewhere...he would know of her promise as well.

_Home is when I'm alone with you _


End file.
